


Lie To Me

by petemikey



Series: criminal minds [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe - FBI, Guaranteed happy ending, M/M, asshole!brendon, frequent mentions of past mental illnesses, honestly everyone is gay, i feel like the past pete/mikey is major enough to have its own tag, pete and mikey have a bad history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/pseuds/petemikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Frank Iero: The hopelessly gay case leader who has a tendency to fall in love with guys with red hair and nice asses.</p><p>Gerard Way: The specialist brought in, who is also hopelessly gay and less subtle than Frank. (Which he's allowed to be, because without Gerard, the case would be nowhere.)</p><p>And the rest of the team: Brendon, Hayley, and Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gerard Is Not A Middle Aged Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will eventually edit this chapter for grammar mistakes. i promise.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Frank mumbles as his phone goes off. It's _six thirty_. This is his day _off_. "Brian, I swear to God, unless someone has been murdered I honestly don't care." He had only just finished the paperwork for his last case, and now he was getting assigned a new one.

"Well, you're in luck," _'of course I am'_ thinks Frank, still in his bed. "Can you be in at seven? Please Frank, we need you on this one." Brian begs him, and it's not like he can say no.

"Fucking fine." Frank agrees and puts him on speaker as he starts to look for clothes to wear. He's fine with having a case, but Frank just hates the imminent death, and putting his team at risk aspects. But really, honestly, the paperwork can rot in the pits of a fiery hell for all he cares.

"You can pick your team." Brian tells Frank, who grins at his phone. It's almost too good to be true, but he won't push his luck.

"Really?"

"Technically no, because you're not a special, but I picked who you would have chosen anyay." Frank just hopes to god he's got who he thinks. If he has to work with Brenda, he will shoot something. Probably his wall. He's got the gun, he's got the wall, Frank is ready to react irrationally at being told he's gotta work with the biggest piece of shit he knows.

"Well tell me then." Frank aims at the wall, right above his bookcase. He might just shoot it anyway, for fun. It makes him wonder what type of person he is if he's fucking contemplating shooting his wall for fun. It was established that when he came once with a concussion because he walked into a wall, (he was high) that Frank was an idiot. Maybe this is just a reinforcement of that. His mother must be so proud. 

"Brendon, Hayley, and Patrick." Frank makes a noise of approval and flips his gun back to safety and wedges it between the waist of his jeans and his back. _'Wouldn't it be sad if I shot myself in the ass?'_ Frank thinks, and then thinks _'huh, would that mean I'd have two assholes?'_. Frank finishes pondering the idea of having two assholes (as in the ones you shit out of.) _'That means I'd have three holes to get fucked in... s'shame I'm such a lonely shit.'_ and goes to hang up but Brian keeps talking.

"Oh, and Frank?"

"Yes?"

"You've got someone else. His name is Gerard Way; he's a psychoanalyst and profiler. You might not want him, but you'll need him." If Frank was honest, he was a bit insulted; he didn't want some middle aged man working on his case with him.

"Brian are you telling me- oh you hung up, you little shit." And so Frank leaves his house with little enthusiasm and the daunting prospect of getting to work without have consuming any caffeine beforehand.

-

When Frank walks into his building, it's practically empty. He nods at Thom, the security guard on duty, as he swipes his card on the reader and walks to the elavators. He looks slightly out of place against the navy blue walls with the American seal pasted all over. He's covered in tattoos and shit. He looks like /he/ could be a criminal.

He's wondering if that Gerard guy is here yet. He's looking forward to absolutely no aspect of meeting him. Frank stopps thinking about that pretty fast though, because the first thing he sees when the elevator doors open is Brendon asleep whilst holding a cup of coffee and Patrick shooing Pete, his field agent boyfriend, out of the room but Frank ignores them because they're really fucking endearing.

"Brendon." Frank says but gets no reaction. He kicks his leg, and Brendon's head shoots up. 'Fuckin' idiot.' Frank thinks.

"F'goff Ryan." Brendon whines. Frank waves at Hayley, who's just said hi to him and proceeds to wake up Brendon.

"IT'S FRANK YOU FUCKLAMP!" Frank yells at him. Brendon's eyes widen and refocus to see that yes, it is in fact Frank standing in front of him calling him a fucklamp. That also happens to be the _exact_ moment the elevator opens and _'Dear Lord, Kurt Cobain, or whoever the fuck rules Nirvana, who is the beautiful being in front of me?'_ Frank thinks as he struggles to not gasp at the man, 'cause he's the prettiest looking that's been at the office in, well, _forever_.

"Fucklamp huh?" The guy asks. Hayley and Patrick are walking over to the meeting table in the middle of the room, each nursing a coffee cup and carrying an investigation file. Brendon has realised that he's at work and has since woken up, and Frank is still trying not to tent his pants.

"Yeah, Frank's a bit flamboyant with his insults. They're usually a combination of a noun and a curse. I'm Hayley." Frank looks at Hayley in disgust as the guy introduces himself.

"I'm, uh, Gerard? Gerard. I'm a- aw fuck I'm so sorry, I have to take this." Gerard gets up and answers his phone, leaving the rest of the agents watching him suspiciously.

"What, Mikey? You forgot your keys? What the fuck, man? Why are you only realising this now?" Gerard makes some motion with his hands and tips his head back. Frank might actually be in love. He's not even sure if his /mom/ knows he's gay. 

'Boyfriend?' Brendon mouths at Frank, who nods back looking annoyed. 'Of course he's taken' Frank thinks sadly. 'He's got such a nice ass too.' (Of which he's currently got an amazing view of)

"Mikey I'm working. Yes, go to mine but if you read that issue of Doom Patrol before me, I swear to God." Gerard hung up his phone and walked back looking apologetic and a bit like a kicked puppy.

"No taking personal calls on the job." Frank spits at Gerard. Patrick looks at Frank, confused at his sudden change of mood. Frank's just pissed that now Gerard can't suck his dick. Or vice versa. Whatever.

"FBI protocol? Sorry, it was just my brother Mikey. I didn't wanna not pick up, you know? Anyway, I'm Gerard Way, psychoanalyst and profiler. I'm guessing you know what those are. Brian called and said I might be of some help?" Everyone nods and starts to introduce themselves. (and Frank tries not to flip his shit because he's still got a shot with Gerard.)

"I'm Patrick. I came up from admin. I, uh, basically when everyone is freaking out I'm the one who gives the 'oh shit why didn't we think of that' idea." Gerard laughs at that whilst everyone else nods embarrased.

"Sounds like Mikey."

"I'm Hayley." She smiles.

"I'm Brendon and I'm gayer than you."

Brendon crosses his arms. He doesn't Gerard, but no one knows why.

"I doubt that." Gerard mumbles.

"You might be gayer than Brendon, but you aren't gayer than his boyfriend. Trust me." Patrick tells Gerard, and Frank fucking snorts.

"I'm Frank, and I am the leader of this group of gays. Now that the pleasantries are over, Hayley have you been briefed?" Frank asks. She nods and Gerard pulls off his beanie to reveal a head of long-ish red hair. Frank would bet money he likes it pulled when he's getting fucked. He can just tell.

"Ryan Hamilton was found dead at his home last night. Gunshot wound to the skull. His wife has signed a cofession, but something seems off about her. She's in an interrogation booth in the basement." Everyone else is sitting in silence, thinking about their intel.

Apart from Gerard.

"You've seen a lot of death, haven't you Frank?" Gerard says to him softly. Frank looks at him worriedly. He doesn't want to talk about that.

"How did you know?"

"Your face. There was no grief or sorrow. No shock or anything. I deduced it is all. Used what I've got. 'S what I do." Gerard blinks and Frank just makes a 'hmm' sound.

"They'll be recorded right? The interrogations I mean." Gerard asks, going back to the case and looking extremely out of his depth.

"Obviously." Brendon scoffs at him.

"Don't be an ass, Brendon," Frank tells the brown haired man, jumping up to defend Gerard. "Hayley, what was 'off' wth Mrs Hamilton?" Frank questions as he flips through a case file. Hayley shrugs and looks at some pictures of the entry wound. That's what Frank likes about his job; if you were just a randomly analysing entry wounds and shit, people would think they're a freak. Frank gets to do the weird person stuff without being considered weird. It does make Frank laugh though, because inside him (albeit somewhat deep), he knows he's weird as hell.

"Couldn't we just go down and see?" suggests Patrick. Frank nods and everyone gets up and goes towards the elevator. He swipes his card before pressing the 'RESTRICTED AREA' button.

"Gerard?"

"Mmm."

"Do you stare at everyone like that or just me?" Frank secretly hopes it's just him.

"You're interesting." is all Gerard says, leaving Frank confused. He feels like Gerard's some weird Rubik's cube that he's trying to dance around and solve.

The elevator stops and the team follows Frank down a long, grey corridor. A guard nods at them and Frank opens a door leading to a large room with a glass wall in the middle, splitting it into two. The woman on the other side was young but frail. She just looked /wrong/. Frank thought she had an eating disorder at first, but surely they would have been told if she did?

"Gerard do you want to go in or...?" Frank asks. He's a little hesitant, but Brian put Gerard on this case for a reason.

"Sure." Gerard smiles easily at him and Frank finds it hard to breathe whilst the redhead goes through the door to the other side. Brendon smirks at him, but Frank ignores him and watches the CCTV stream intently.

"Did you murder your husband?" Gerard asks the woman bluntly. The agents on the other side look slightly taken aback but they remained silent.

"Yes." she says. There's no guilt in her eyes. No sorrow, no remorse. Just mania.

"You did it for the insurance money, right? If you killed him you'd get all the money. Mrs Harrison, can you tell me about anything you did yesterday?"

"I... I can't remember. I'm sorry."

"Didn't you find a cat yesterday? Brought it home and called it Millie?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

Gerard left the room. He suspected something but he needed blood tests. When he gets in the other room, a guy wearing a lab coat comes in and hands Frank a sheet of paper. Frank crinkles his nose in confusion and Patrick cranes his head around to see.

"Spence, you need to explain this." Frank tells him, looking at Gerard out of the corner of his eye. Gerard sees course and smirks right back at him. Out of nowhere the sexual tension gets so thick you could cut it.

"Basically, the blood tests say the only thing you should be concerned about are her extremely-"

"Low thiamine levels." Gerard finishes the Doctor's sentence.

"Huh?" Frank gawps at them.

"Sophie Harrison is innocent. She's suffering from Kleine's Syndrome. It's short term amnesia mixed in with... uh. It's like she's becoming highly succeptable to suggestion. She doesn't have a cat called Millie. I just suggested it and now her brain is telling her that's what happened. The person wh drugged her probably murdered her husband." Gerard sits on his chair and bites his lip.

"The person who /drugged/ her? Gerard, honey, not every person who's done something bad has been drugged or has some mafia team threatening them behind the scenes." Brendon laughs.

"Well Brendon, I'm not sure how your body works, as you're a total assbag, but in general that's not how bodies work. Your brain doesn't go 'ah yes I'm going to stop providing my host body wth vital substances out of the fucking blue.'. Host is the wrong word because the brain doesn't move on, but do you understand, Brendon? With a forehead that size I would've thought your brain was bigger, not smaller. She's been drugged, probably on Thiainsudaze."

"But what does that /mean/, Gerard?" Patrick asks from the corner of the room.

"She might not even know her husband is dead."

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment?


	2. Frank kisses Gerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon is still a twat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should re-read chapter one ;)

"You did good." Frank tells Gerard. They're outside smoking, and it's fucking cold. Gerard's put his beanie back on, and his parka is wrapped around him.

"Try telling Brendon that." Gerard scoffs, blowing out the smoke in his mouth. Frank notices that he smokes like a girl.

"He's just a bit... territorial I guess." Frank shrugs and stamps out his cigarette and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"When are you planning on telling me?" Gerard asks Frank as he leans against the wall. 'Fuckfuckfuck he can't know there's no way that he knows' Frank is about to die of shame.

"Tellingyouwhat?" He mumbles, and Gerard definitely knows.

"That you like me." Gerard smirks at Frank, who is yet /again/ trying to not get hard.

"I..." Frank admits defeat and hangs his head in shame. The red is slowly creeping up his neck and onto his face.

"It's so fucking obvious, Frank."

"Really?"

"I mean your pupils are fucking huge, for starters. And then there's the fact that you can't look me in the eye. And you're trying not to get hard. You thinking dirty thoughts, sugar?" Gerard whispers the last part and smirks at him again and Frank decides to just go for it.

He might as well.

"I cannot believe I'm about to do this." Frank mutters and proceeds to grab the back of Gerard's head and kiss him hard. He can feel one of Gerard's hands on his cheek and Frank rests his arms on his shoulders. When they come apart Gerard cocks his head to the side.

"I feel like we shouldn't have done that here." Gerard admits.

"Don't give a shit." Frank retorts as he takes Gerard's arm and drags him inside. When they get back up to their floor, Patrick is smiling to himself which means he definitely saw /everything/, and Hayley is glancing at them too.

Brendon, of course, is sulking in the corner whilst reading some file.

"Okay I kissed Gerard, stop looking at us like that. /God/ Patrick I don't know why you're looking at me like that, 'cause I've walked in on you and Pete in the store cupboard." Frank retorts as he sits on the table.

"Have we gotten any further?" Hayley asks the group. Brendon throws his file on the table, clearly indicating a 'no'.

"We need to work out who drugged her, for starters." Patrick tells them, and everyone nods in agreement. All they know so far is that Sophie Harrison is innocent. That's not much.

"Anyone have any suggestions?" asks Frank.

"We could question everyone who she's close to? It might get us somewhere." Brendon shrugs and Frank taps his pen on the table.

"That would take ages though." Hayley points out.

"Gerard? Any ideas?" Frank asks. Gerard's head shoots up, and his eyes meet Brendons, who's sitting across the table from. Brendon scowls at him Patrick punches him in the arm.

"Well, if you get them in the room, you could give them four, maybe five statements to do with the case. From there I might be able to analyse the video." Gerard leans back and Frank opens his mouth to say something, but Brendon beats him to it.

"We can't tell those people confidential information, idiot." Brendon snarls at him, but Gerard is done caring. Brendon seems to forget that analysing peoples emotions is Gerard's /job/, and Gerard can read him like a book.

"Brendon, if Gerard was dumb enough to suggest that, then he wouldn't be here right now. Anyway, what kind of statements would I say, Gerard?" Frank asks him. Brendon gets up and walks to the coffee machine and Hayley rolls her eyes at him and throws her Doc Marten clad feet onto the table.

"Say that Sophe Harrison's husband was found dead at their home. Then that he was shot. Then that Sophie was drugged, and for the fourth one, say that she might die." Frank just shrugs and goes with it. This is what he does for his job. He knows what he's doing.

"What will that get us?" Patrick asks as he squints at the small print of one of Ryan Harrison's phone bills.

"Everything." winks Gerard as he swaggers off to get some recording equipment. Brendon gags, but Frank just looks on in awe.

He is /so/ going to hell.

-

"I never thought the FBI would be like this." Gerard says from the passenger seat of the van. The team is driving through the Bronx to GSK Pharmaceuticals.

"What didya think it'd be like, huh?" Frank drawls, taking a drag from his cigarette. (Which is technically not allowed but whatever, fuck the rules.)

"Calm down sugar," Gerard smirks. Frank ends up telling his /dick/ to calm down. "I dunno, I just thought there'd be, like, a FitzSimmons or something."

"A /what/?" 'What the fuck is a fritzsimmonds?' Frank thinks. Gerard just sighs and mutters something under his breath.

Frank doesn't understand Gerard.

Like, Gerard will obviously flirt with him, or get up in his space and shit, but he doesn't, you know, /do/ anything. Granted, they've known each other for a day, but it feels like much longer. (Frank's dick agrees.)

Then, from out of nowhere, breaking Frank from his tranquil thoughts of Gerard,

"PETE WHAT THE FUCK? YOU'D BETTER HOPE TO GOD YOU AREN'T ON A MISSION OR I FUCKING SWEAR ON ALL THINGS HOLY I WILL SKIN YOUR GODDAMN ASS!" Patrick yells, before mouthing a 'sorry' to everyone. Frank snorts with laughter and almost goes through a red light.

"That normal?" Gerard whispers, and Frank nods at him, still laughing.

"Oh my god, yes, I love you too. But Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third if you do that on a mission then I'll kill you. Don't give me that crap, you're a hopeless romantic and you know it. Goodbye." Patrick rolls his eyes and puts his phone back into his coat pocket.

"Honestly Patrick, give the poor man a break." Hayley says as she slides the van door open. Patrick grabs the recording equipment, and everyone follows Frank through the front doors.

The building is as you'd expect it to be. White. Immaculate. There's people in lab coats walking across the main lobby. 

The receptionist looks startled to see them at the least.

"Agent Frank Iero. I'm here with the FBI, and this is my team. We're investigating the murder of Ryan Harrison, and the poisoning of his wife. I believe she works here." Frank states to her. Gerard's surprised at Frank's change of demeanor. He's got this strong, dominating aura, likes he's not going to take anyones shit. 

It's hot.

"Sophie Harrison, yes? I'll call up now. You can take the elevator on the far left." Frank nods at her in thanks, and they all head towards the lifts.

"Frank, I-" Brendon starts to speak, but Frank cuts him off.

"If this is you slagging off Gerard, then I don't want to hear it. Neither does anyone else." Frank tells him and Gerard gives him a small smile. 

"I was actually going to say that I just got a message from Spencer. Sophie's not been drugged on that Thiainsudaze crap that Gerard said. The antibody structure doesn't match up to anything the lab's got on record. Guess what Frankie? Your pretty boy got something wrong." Brendon smirks, but it's clear he's gone too far by the reactions of everyone else.

"I don't want to hear another word from you until we get back, or I will get you off this case. Do you understand?" Frank snarls at Brendon. He's fucking sick and tired of his attitude.

"I'm just concerned that we don't know what she's been drugged with." Hayley murmurs as they exit the lift. They follow Frank, who's just been pointed along by a member of staff.

"Put two and two together," Patrick says loud enough for everyone to hear. "She's been poisoned by a lab member, with a compound not even the FBI has on their database. Take a guess." Patrick says as they turn a corner which leads them to their final destination.

"Patrick, sneak around. Ask some questions. You know the drill. Try and find some samples, yeah?" Patrick nods and walks back into the main area.

"Okay, Frank, the group can't know you're recording them okay? We're putting this minature camera on you, and we'll connect it here, so we can see and record everything." Haytey tells him. Gerard and Brendon are at the side watching Hayley put the device on Frank.

"Hayley why are you making such a fuss out of this? It's not coveops y'know. Why are we doing this, anyway?" Frank asks as he straightens out his jacket.

"Gerard said." Frank makes a quiet noise and then walks into the room.

"He really likes you." Hayley tells Gerard as she pulls up the live footage one her laptop. Gerard glances at the door and then gives his response.

"I know."

"Well, that's one way to reply." Hayley mutters, her body language becoming unfriendly.

"No, I literally /know/. Body language and emotion is like a language, right? I've spent eight years learning it, and I'm almost fluent. The way someone's eyes move for example, is something that I can translate into a way that we understand. And the best part? Theres none of those bullshit irregulars. Everyone is the same." 

"How?"

"I'll show you."

-

"Rewind it a bit." Gerard asks Hayley. He's crouching in front of the screen, his eyes trained on one man in particular.

"Oh shit." he mutters, and rubs his temple. It's almost five o'clock and it's starting to get dark.

"What?" Patrick asks. Frank's edging closer to Gerard every few minutes.

"This case just got really complicated. You see this guy," Gerard is pointing at young man. Brown hair. Blue eyes. About 25. Everyone nods. "well, he drugged Sophie, but he didn't kill her husband." Everyone stares at the redhead. That can't be true.

"Gerard, you have no proof. I may be a bitch to you, but I can't buy that." Those are the first civil words towards Gerard that have come out of Brendon's mouth.

"I have to agree," Patrick says. "can you prove it?" Frank hasn't said anything yet.

"I can. You see his face here, when Frank says that she's been drugged? He's not shocked like everyone else. There's a hint of a smile. Even I agree there's not much to go on here. However, when Frank says she's near death? That proves it. His face is a text book look of guilt. He swallows, licks his lips, and his eyebrows go down. His chest also goes in. He never wanted it to go this far. When Frank talks about her husband, now that's shock. If you want more proof then let me interrogate him." Gerard gives a smug smile, but it's not over yet.

"Obviously not everyone's look of shock is the same though, is it." 

You can guess who said that.

"I want Frank to fuck me so hard up the ass I can feel it for days." Gerard tells them, and everyone looks, well, /shocked/.

"You see? You all did the same thing because you were shocked. If I could do an x-ray timelapse of that facial expression on anyone, anywhere, then their muscles would all do the same as each other. Why? BECAUSE IT'S THE SAME ON EVERYONE BRENDON. Why do they say that people look 'scared', or 'overjoyed' in books if everyone has different expressions for different feelings, huh?" Gerard grabs his coat, but he walks over to Frank, instead of the door.

"I.."

"I wasn't lying when I said that." He whispers as he walks away, leaving Frank half hard, and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make me go \o\ \o/ /o/
> 
> (the chapter in which Gerard sucks Frank's dick for about 3/4 of it is nearing closer... i know u want it uwu )
> 
> also, huge Agents Of S.H.I.E.LD reference there. FitzSimmons makes me cry really feely tears


	3. Mikey Way Is A Fucking Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys in love. (Kind of)
> 
> tw for mentions of various mental disorders, and anorexia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while.
> 
> Also for the past three hours i've had 'THE BASS, THE BASS, THE BASS, THE TREBLE, I LIKE MY COFFEE BLACK JUST LIKE MY METAL' in Jimmy Urine's voice from Shut Me Up stick in my head. Why.

Gerard walks into his apartment after his dramatic exit from work to see Mikey on his couch with a bowl of popcorn and watching some slasher flick on tv. 

"Mikey, do you not have, like, a job to go to?" Gerard asks his brother. He wonders about him sometimes.

"Nah." He says, moving his bowl of popcorn over so Gerard can grab a handful.

"Do you know when you can go back to your own home?" It seems as if Mikey just comes and goes as he pleases; Gerard found a pile of his little brother's clothes only the other day.

"A few days? I dunno. Tell me about your day at the FBI. See any dead bodies?" Mikey gives a rare grin at his brother, but Gerard is just confused as to how Mikey knows where he was. 

It's better not to ask.

"I got kissed." Gerard says as if that's a common thing. It's not.

"I don't believe you. On your first day? There's no way that happened." Mikey just starts to watch his movie again.

"I'll get you a Starbucks if you come with me. I'll explain on the way." Gerard laughs at Mikey, who's lanky body is by the door in under five seconds.

"Ok but seriously, who is he? What does he look like? Does he like The Smiths?" Mikey is pushing Gerard along the sidewalk; he wants his coffee.

"His name is Frank Iero? I think that's how you say it but I don't know because it's Italian." Gerard can see the welcoming beacon which is the weird green Starbucks mermaid thing about, two blocks in the distance.

"You don't ever seem to have a problem ordering those coffees though, do you?" Mikey smiles a little. He enjoys these times he has with his brother; they're better than the ones they used to have.

"Piss off Mikes. He's got tattoos as well, like, a fuckton. And long-ish black hair. Anything else you need to know?" Gerard asks. He feels like he can smell the fucking coffee.

"Nope. You wouldn't have made a move so I don't need details," 'of course I wouldn't have.' Gerard thinks as he laughs anxiously. "Holy fuck you did. Gerard what did you do, oh my God." Mikey is beginning to look concerned (rightly so) and Gerard is getting butterflies in his stomach just _thinking_ about what he said.

"I told him I wanted him to fuck me up the ass so hard I could feel it for days." Gerard really hoped no one heard him.

"You did _WHAT?_ screeches Mikey. He grabs Gerard's wrist in attempt to stop him, but because Mikey's limbs are (pretty much) pipecleaners, Gerard continues to drag him towards the Starbucks.

He's not sure if Frank being in _his_ coffee shop is a blessing or a curse.

"Oh, wow, what a coincedence that Frank is right there. Haha, bye Mi-." The redhead starts to push his brother away.

" _That's_ him? Christ, Gerard, you actually picked up hot guy." Mikey tells him as they walk through the door. Thank God Frank hasn't seen them yet.

"I didn't 'pick him up', Mikey. I didn't go to a fuckin' gaybar." Mikey however, hasn't heard him as he's somehow managed to get out of his brother's grip and has ran over to where Frank is sitting, leaving Gerard to buy their drinks.

"Hi." Mikey says nonchalantly and pulls up the chair on the other side of the table. Frank just looks at him in confusion.

"Uh, hi? Do I know who you are? You look familiar." He peers at Mikey's bleached blond hair seemingly calmly and Mikey does that thing where he scrunches up his nose and judges you based on the first words out of your mouth.

"I'm Gerard's brother."

"Right, ok then."

"I'm not an asshole. Well I actually _am_ an asshole, but I'm only wearing sunglasses because I had laser eye surgery and now my eyes are sensitive as fuck."

"Nice? Where exactly is Gerard though?"

"He's over there buying me, well, him too, but mostly me coffee, and worrying about what I'm saying to you. Which is is rightly so because you're the best looking guy he's brought home since he had a crisis a decade ago, when he decided that vaginas are nasty, and he'd rather fuck the hole that shit comes out of. " Frank just doesn't understand how he said all of that with a straight face.

"I'm guessing that you're straight then?" Frank asks him as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Dear God no. I'm just a less... flamboyant, gay person." Mikey tells Frank as Gerard runs over with two coffees in his hands. He has a worried look on his face which is justified, because Mikey _has_ in fact embarrassed him. (He knows because his his brother turns around to smirk at him as he hands him his coffee.)

"Frank I am so sorry about Mikey. He's a bit, uh, not in your face, but like he kind of just walks up to people and starts talking and usually tells them really embarrassing things about me?" Gerard says, and Frank nods slowly because _'How the fuck does Gerard know exactly what Mikey just did?'_ .

"I heard I'm the first hot guy you've gotten since you realised you were gay." Frank raises his eyebrows.

"Oh my _God_ Mikey." Gerard whines as he shoves his brother out of the seat opposite Frank. Mikey snatches up his coffee and scowls at Gerard.

"I find that hard to be true, Gerard." Frank remarks. In hindsight, Gerard realises what Mikey said is actually the truth.

"He's really not kidding, Frank." Gerard mumbles. He's so fucking embarrassed right now it's unreal, and it's all Mikey's fault.

"I'm gonna leave now," _Thank God_ "but when I see Gerard today, tomorrow, whatever, you'd better be going out. I promise you I'm not going to put up with Gee's metaphorical emotional bullshit if he has to wait for you to ask him out, Frank. I went through enough of Pete fuckin' Wentz' shit, and I'm not doing it again. Goodbye." Mikey sashays out of the Starbuck's, leaving Frank and Gerard staring in his wake.

"Pete and Mikey were going out." Gerard tells Frank. He remembers when it happened. For once it was Gerard cleaning up Mikey and not the other way around.

"Really? When?" Frank doesn't remember Pete ever talking about a Mikey. Then again, if he knew the circumstances, he wouldn't expect him to.

"Wow, uh, they started dating when Mikey was 17 and broke up three years ago, so Mikey would've been 20." Gerard couldn't believe it when he saw Pete in that office.

"Shit, that's a really long time. What happened?" Frank will start talking to Gerard properly later, but he needs to find out about his best friend first.

"Pete tried to commit suicide when he was 21. He was a bit messed up then; depression, bipolar, insomnia. After he recovered he blamed it on Mikey. At the time, he had really bad anxiety, and then there was the anorexia and the substance abuse, and the depression. Mikes was going to propose, and then Pete blew his shit and said that it was all his fault. It wasn't though, and everyone knew it. His mom went to Mikey's house afterwards and thanked Mikey because Pete probably wouldn't have made it past 17 without him."  
Gerard stares at his coffee sadly. He knew it was partly his fault.

"No way." Frank whispers. He's going to talk to Pete about this.

"I didn't even get to see Mikey for a year after that. His anxiety just got worse and his shrink admitted him to some institute to get better. He hasn't even been on a date since. I'm an artist y'know? I'm obviously not attracted to him but I know he's aesthetically pleasing." It makes Gerard sad thinking of Mikey like this. Frank grabs his phone and starts to text Pete. He wants answers if only for his sake.

_Frnk: Why did u never tell me u attempted suicide?_

_Wentz: How do you know?_

_Frnk: Mikey Way's brother._

Frank turns off his phone, not bothering to wait for his reply. Anything Pete wants to say can wait. He wants to know more about Gerard.

"You're an artist?" Frank asks. How can you be an artist _and_ a psychanalyst? God, Frank finds it hard to do all his work, let alone practise guitar too.

"Yeah, I moved to London after I graduated and went to the Royal Institute. I have a degree in fine art." Gerard takes a sip of his coffee and looks at Frank expectantly.

"Man, that is so cool. I just went to the Academy and three years later I got a certificate and was told I was in the FBI. What did you major in?" Gerard looks down and bites his lip. Frank justs wants to kiss him really fucking badly.

"Uh comics and graphic art. Not many people are willing to be in a relationship with someone like me. I was a bit of a hopeless cause, y'know? Always have been." Frank wonders what Gerard is referencing to. "Tell me a bit about yourself, Frankie?" _There it is_ Frank thinks as Gerard winks at him and crosses his legs. He can go from normal to a fucking slut in point two seconds and it still seems normal.

"Depends on how much you want to know." Frank tells him as he leans forward and smirks at the man sitting opposite him. He's finding himself trying to not get hard _again_.

"Everything." Gerard whispers into his ear. Frank takes that as a good indicator to take Gerard's hand and drag him out of the Starbucks before they get arrested or something.

"We'll go to mine, yeah?" Frank says as they stumble out onto the now dark street. Gerard nods enthusiastically as they trip down the road each trying to get at each other.

It should feel weird because they've only known each other for a day, but all of those thoughts are forgotten as soon as they get through Frank's door.

Before he's got his head around what's fucking happening, Gerard finds himself with his back against the wall and Frank kissing him hungrily. He tastes like coffee and nicotine and musk, and Gerard feels like he could lose himself in it.

Frank's mouth moves down lower, to his neck, and he squirms and moans. Somewhere under the pleasure, Gerard can feel the pain of bruising skin and the tenderness of it. Frank's got his arms pinned against the wall, but he's still squirming and shaking. He wants this the other way around; he wants Frank under _his_ hands whilst he whines and whimpers. That is, until Frank starts speaking.

"Stop moving." Frank growls at him. His black hair is hanging around his face, and Gerard goes fucking _limp_ under his grip. Fuck knows where that came from.

He looks down at Frank with eyes just filled with... some kind of mix of lust and anger. Frank notices, and pulls his head down and kisses Gerard less harshly than before. Gerard can feel the grip on one of his hands getting weaker. 

"Fuck, Gee, can I jack you off?" Frank asks him, dropping one of the taller man's hands. Gerard can't trust his voice right now, so he nods his head furiously instead. Frank shoves his hand down his jeans and grasps his dick, jacking it slowly and getting him all riled up.

"Fucking do it properly." Gerard scowls. He tips his head back, purple bruises blooming on his neck and collarbones. Frank's obviously heard him, because he's doing something and it's leaving Gerard a crying mess.

"You like that, huh?" Frank asks him, nudging the other man's legs open wider.

"Frank, shit I'm s-so fuckin' close." Gerard cries out, he's not even sure what's going on around him anymore. Frank gives him one more stroke and then he's coming all over himself, and Frank's hand.

Two of Frank's fingers nudge Gerard's mouth open, and he comes right there, Gerard looking totally debauched and sucking his come off his fingers.

"Gee, shit, you were so good." Frank moaned. All he did was jack Gerard off, but it felt like more.

"Don't care," Gerard mumbles, leaning against Frank for support. "Wanna sleep." 

That's when Frank realises that Gerard's one of those people who goes all soft and innocent when they come. He throws Gerard a pair of clean boxers to put on and grabs a pair to put on himself. Gerard slides into his bed, Frank quickly follows suit and shuffles closer towards him.

"Yes, I'll go out with you. Thanks for asking." Gerard mumbles into Frank's shoulder. He's half asleep and struggling to keep his eyes open. It's not even that late.

"Cool." Frank whispers, letting out a tired groan as he finds a comfy position.

They end up falling asleep half on top of each other anyway, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment for my undying love *\o/*


	4. Author Loves Pete Wentz The Same Amount Gerard Loves Comics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank why did you do that ft. more Petemikey angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you ever just cry over pete wentz, bc that is me as hell

The next morning, Gerard awakes feeling cold and confused. It takes him a few moments to realise he's in Frank's _bed_ , and when he does he mainly feels surprised. He sits up and rubs his face, and sees a figure distinctly Frank shaped moving in the corner of the room. Gerard's arms have been exposed to the air, and he doesn't like it.

"Mornin' sunshine." Frank says _entirely_ too happy for seven in the morning. Gerard sits up and bundles Frank's duvet around him to protect himself from the cold. It's still dark outside, making Gerard feel even more disorientated.

"Why." Gerard moans. It's cold, and they have to work. Anything would be better than this.

"There's a coffee on the kitchen table with your name on it, by the way. We need to leave in ten minutes; Brian wants you to question the guy who poisoned Sophie." Frank watches Gerard climb out of bed, looking completely unfazed. He keeps yawning and his hair is a complete mess. Frank thinks it's fucking cute, but no one can know that.

"What are you going to do about Pete, Gerard?" Frank asks Gerard when he's finally acting like a normal human, and not some caffeine deprived bog creature.

"I wasn't actually going to do anything. Why?" Gerard was still angry at Pete, but he wasn't going to actively sought him out. Lord knows he's got the confidence to do that. He suddenly remembers all of the awkward confrontations he had in high school, and starts to regret basically his whole life. What makes it worse though, is that Mikey will never let Gerard forget those hellish years of his life. Ever. 

" _Why?_ Gerard, Mikey was in an Institute for a _year_. He blamed your fucking brother for his own suicide. Why _wouldn't_ you say anything?" Frank can't understand why Gerard wouldn't say anything. It doesn't make sense to him.

"Maybe I'm too scared." Gerard mumbles. Frank stares at him; this is confusing him. Gerard's said that his brother got shit off him, he's too scared to talk to Pete, and him and Mikey went out to get _Coffee. 'Who does that?_

"Well if you're not going to then I will." Frank tells him as they walk out of the apartment. Gerard grabs his arm and looks at him pleadingly.

"Frank, please."

Frank however, is confronted by Pete himself when they get into work.

-

"Why are you talking to Gerard, Frank?" Pete demands as he shoves Frank into a nearby meeting room. 

"Excuse me? Do you not understand what you did to Mikey, Pete?" Frank shouts at him, getting straight to the point. Everyone else, including Gerard, is in the main room pretending they can't hear their argument.

"What _I_ did? Mikey was fucking cheating on me!" Pete yells. Frank hadn't heard anything about that from Gerard.

"He was going to propose, and what did you give him? A year at a mental hospital!" Frank yells even more loudly. Gerard and Patrick were turning pale, though each for different reasons.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO DEAL WITH MY SHIT, AND MIKEY, WHO WAS EITHER TOO ANXIOUS TO DO ANYTHING, OR TOO BUSY TRYING TO SEW THE LAST PARTS OF GERARD TOGETHER TO KEEP HIM WHOLE? DO YOU? IT'S SOME SORT OF MIRACLE THAT WE'RE FUCKING ALIVE. IF YOU WERE ME YOU'D HAVE WANTED TO DIE TOO. HELL, IF YOU WERE ANY OF US YOU'D WANT TO DIE." Pete screams, and Frank obviously wasn't expecting all of that. "You can ask Gerard about the different methods of suicide; he's got experience with quite a few." Pete finishes and storms out of the room, leaving the shorter man there to think about their exchange.

It's when Frank sees Gerard running to the elevator, that he realises he fucked up.

He's fucked up bad.

-

Gerard cannot _believe_ what Frank just did. Like, in what alternate universe is any of that okay. He grabs his phone with shaking hands and starts to text Mikey, but decides not to. _'Fuck it.'_ he thinks; he'll just catch the subway to Mikey's place.

He gets some dodgy looks off some of the people on the train. It's not surprising really, he's jittery as fuck and when his stop comes he practically jumps out.

The walk to Mikey's is hellish. The cold wind feels awful against his clammy, and he can't stop fucking thinking about last night. There's no chance that it'll happen again though, now that Frank knows about him. He'll be back to being the weird suicidal freak. When he knock's on Mikey's door, his little brother comes out wearing an old Anthrax shirt and sweatpants, his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Fuck, Mikey, I'm so sorry." Gerard cries, and then bursts into tears.

Obviously, the first thing that goes into Mikey's mind is _'Oh fuck what's happened, please don't say it's alcohol, Gee.'_ Which he can't really be blamed for.

"What's wrong, Gee?" Mikey asks him, whilst Gerard freaks out on the couch.

"Shit, he's never going to talk to me again," Mikey, to be frank, is unimpressed. _Boy troubles? Really?_ "Mikey, I told him not to say anything, we're both better now, ohfuckingshit, Mikey, it's Pete. I had to tell Frank after you left, and then he decided to have a go at him at work. Pete just started to scream at him, and then told Frank I've tried to commit suicide more than once. Pete, he's going out with some guy in my team called Patrick." What Gerard's said makes no sense, but Mikey is shaking. Visibly shaking and sitting rigid in his chair

"I need to see him." Mikey whispers. Gerard may be in hysterics, but he's not letting Mikey see Pete. No way.

"No. Nope. Never. I'm not letting you." Gerard tells him adamantly. 

"I can do what I want, Gerard!" Mikey yells at him, grabbing his coat and storming out of his apartment.

Gerard knows Mikey's not going out to find him. Not yet.

Gerard stays in Mikey's apartment for another hour, but it soon becomes clear that his brother isn't coming back. He decides it'd be a better idea to just go back to his own place; maybe do some art, sort his life out. He thinks he should go back to work, but Gerard thinks that he might have a panic attack if he sees Frank, or Pete.

 _'I thought I was past this stage of life.'_ Gerard leans back against his door when he gets home, and dies internally. He has no intention of doing anything productive with his day. It'll probably be spent dealing with the large amounts of regret he's currently feeling.

"Fuck." He says as he falls onto his couch. Gerard's flat is a fucking mess. There's piles of psychology books everywhere, and on top of those are piles of comics. There's an old easel in the corner, and a glass of dirty water next to it. The curtains are closed too, to add to the whole vampire-esqe theme.

Gerard loves vampires. (Mikey does too, actually.)

Just, _God_ , the whole culture around them, and their characteristics, they'e just so fucking _cool._ Gerard is very aware that he's a nerd. For starters, he worships the ground Grant Morrison walks on. Like, if he met him, Gerard would cry and then die. Probably. Most people don't even know who Grant Morrison is, so that in itself is proof enough. Mikey finds it embarrassing, or he used to. He had to put up with Gerard loosing his mind every other day because some obscure comic author released something new.

Gerard is disturbed from his weird comic daydream by someone knocking on his door. He's got half a mind to ignore it, but if it's some gang member (which it probably isn't.) it'd probably best to open it.

It's not a gangmember; it's Frank. 

Gerard doesn't even say anything. He looks Frank in the eye for a few seconds and then slams the door in his face.

How does Frank even know where he lives? 

Gerard really has nothing to say to Frank. He'll finish this case, barely talk to him, and then carry on living as if he never even met him. Simple. (Gerard knows that it's really not simple, and that he probably won't achieve anything on that list. Whatever. He'll end up starting to subconciously draw Frank, and that's when he'll know he is actually fucked.)

So instead of facing his problems, Gerard starts to listen to the Smiths, and definitely _does not_ think about getting fucked by Frank.

When he goes out an hour later, Frank is still sitting outside Gerard's door, shivering his balls off and staring into the distance.

"Oh my God, Frank, it's like two degrees out here. Get inside before you die and I'm charged with fucking manslaughter." Gerard tells Frank. He stands up and cracks his neck before following Gerard into his apartment.

"I'm so fucking sorry Gerard." Frank apologises, his eyes still watery from the cold. 

"I know you are, Frank. It's just, we don't know each other that well, and I wasn't ready for you to hear that yet. Especially not from Pete."

The look of disappointment on Gerard's face is obvious.

"I know. I had no idea Pete would react like that, honestly." Frank's always had a problem with getting into shit that's got nothing to do with him. It just happens, and it usually ends up with a situation like this, or something similar.

"I just, I went to Mikey's earlier, and now I have no clue where he is. I worry about him, y'know? And now this. It just fucks with us." Gerard is hoping Mikey's home by now, but who knows.

"I never knew this would mess you up so badly, I swear. But, us? We can try again, right?" Gerard swallows, and he could swear he can _feel_ the sadness radiating off Frank.

"I think... I think you should leave." Gerard tells him softly. Frank nods and heads over to the door, looking over at Gerard once before leaving.

 _'This,'_ Gerard realises _'Is why you don't rush into things.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might see fob live at Wembley Arena, i'm crying omg
> 
> i might do a oneshot prequel to this, about the whole petemikey thing. yes or no?
> 
> (i heard commenting does wonders for the mind)


	5. They Get Their Shit Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who even reads these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took ages.  
> (im so happy, fob and set it off and marilyn manson have new singles in the uk! i needed to share that.)

"What have you done, Frank?" Patrick asks him the next day. He keeps telling people that he's _fine_ and _nothing is wrong_ , but no one believes him. It agitates Brendon, Hayley keeps looking at him weirdly, and now that everyone knows about the whole fiasco with Gerard, Mikey, and Pete, there's a new tension in the air.

It just about cracks when Gerard walks in at 10 minutes past eight.

"Morning." he mumbles, staring at he floor. The atmosphere is strange; no one knows whether they should be angry at Frank for pushing Gerard's past, or angry at Gerard for...

Actually, none of them have good reasons to be annoyed with Gerard, other than that he's upset Frank.

"Seeing as we didn't get to do this yesterday, we're interrogating Mike Duce. Brian wants some more proof from Gerard before we continue. He should be here at nine." Frank tells everyone. Gerard nods curtly and then continues drawng.

"What should we do until then, Frank?" Hayley asks him. Brendon rolls his eyes and spins his chair around to answer her question.

" _,Well_ , Frank and Gerard should get their shit together, because angsty gay men are worse than the flamboyant ones. You could probabaly dye your hair piss colour. I could get a joint. Pa-" 

"HYPOCRITE. HYP-O-FUCKING-CRIT. _You?_ Complaining about _angsty gayness?_ Brendon you need to go reevaluate your life, and then come back after answering some important questions about your morality." Hayley shoves him over towards the coffee machine looking bored. 

"You're mean, Yelyah." Frank laughs at her and clutches his cup . Gerard looks up at two for a moment, and checks his phone. He still hasn't heard back from Mikey, but he knows he'll be home by now.

"I'm going to leave you two now." Hayley says and walks away with a folder to her chest.

Frank and Gerard stare at each other for a minute, until Gerard starts laughing and puts his head to the table.

"What?" Frank asks him. _'Who the fuck does that?'_ he thinks. Sometimes Frank thinks he might actually be in a soap opera.

"We are so," _snort_ "fucking," _laugh_ "stupid." Gerard looks up with this stupid grin plastered on his face.

"No that's just you." Brendon yells at him from across the room.

"So I'm forgiven?" Frank questions hopefully.

"Yeah. I mean, like, I'm really problematic as you can see. So if you're willing to put up with me then I guess we're back on?"

"Fuck _yes._ " Frank fistpumps the air as if he's 12 and collapses onto the table.

"I am sorry, you know. What happened isn't just your fault. I was being an idiot too." Gerard apologises completely sincerely. It's nice that he did it, but Frank doesn't care about that whole fiasco anymre. He just wants to prove to Gerard that he's not a complete dick.

"Nah, it's on me, don't worry yourself about it. I think we're about ready to go down. You okay with that?" Frank asks him. In all honesty, Gerard is an integral part of the team right now. Brendon, Hayley and Patrick are starting to congregate by the center meeting table.

"How long are we interrogating for, Frank?" Brendon asks whilst checking his phone. Frank shrugs and pushes Gerard forward to answer his question.

"Oh, uh, ten minutes maybe. That's if he's innocent. If he's not then one of you guys might have to go in." Gerard peers into a file with a case file inside; nothing too scandalous.

One thing (or another thing, actually) that Frank doesn't get about Gerard is how he acts. He's either meek and reserved, or, well, a slut. That's the word Frank would use. Maybe promiscuous is better.

Gerard's phone is what breaks the silence in the elevator.

_mikey: im home. sry abt yesterday g_

He lets out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Gerard really fucking worries about Mikey.

"What is it, Gee?" Frank asks, and Gerard has to try to not actually die. He wants to just decompose on the floor, because Frank just gave him a _nickname._

"Mikey just texted me is all," Gerard notices the look of worry on Frank's face and goes onto reassure him. "he's fine, I think. Hopefully." It's after he says it that Gerard realises that what he said isn't really very reassuring.

"I hope he's okay. if he comes back and he's been bitten by a vampire or something then you can feel free to blame me." Frank tells him.

"I don't actually think that that'd be a bad thing; I'd just be really jealous and then get him to turn me. Oh _fuck_ , I'm such a fucking freak oh my god. It's completely fine if you now want to like, run away from me, 'cause that's not really a very normal thing to say." Gerard rambles, but as usual, Frank just ignores what he's saying, and focuses on _how fucking cute he is oh my god._

"Nah, I think you're stuck with me for the foreseeable future." Frank promises. Brendon is making gagging noises at the two, but Gerard fips him off and carries on talking to his boyfriend. (He's not used to calling Frank his boyfriend yet. He's still getting over how fast they've gone into this.)

"Oh really?" Gerard questions, bumping hips with Frank. The five walk out of the elevator and down the pale grey corridor towards the interrogation rooms. The shoes of the security guards squeak across the floors, their navy uniforms and weapons only enforcing hostility. Even Frank feels out of place downstairs.

On the other side of the glass wall there's a young man handcuffed to a table, staring at them. His fists are white from clenching them, and his lips a straight line. Gerard looks at him for a few moments through glass and then then walks over to enter the room. He gets a chorus of 'Good Luck' from everyone else.

He takes a seat in front of the man, and looks at him inquisitively, waiting for a reaction.

"Aren't you meant to be asking me questions?" The suspect asks, pulling at his restraints.

"No need."

"Can't I leave then?" He asks defensively. Mike doesn't know it yet, but he just cracked. 

"No, i do actually need to ask you some questions. Is that okay with you?" Gerard asks him, but it's not like it's a question.

"Go ahead. It's not like it'll make any difference." Mike announces. He's admitted defeat, but Gerard isn't sure if it's relevant to proving him innocent of murdering Ryan.

"Ryan Harrison was killed on Wednesday. Could you tell me what you were doing during the day, starting with the morning going to the evening." The man looks confused at Gerard's request, but he carries on. In the other room, Spencer and someone else that Gerard doesn't recognise have come in and started talking animatedly to Frank. Mike finishes talking Gerard through his day without any hesitations, and Gerard looks pleased enough with it. He gets him to go through it backwards, and he does that without faltering too.

"Is that enough?" He asks, looking more relaxed than before. Mike obviously thinks that because he passed that simple test (If you can call it that.) that he's free to leave custody. Nah.

"Yes. You'll hear the verdict in a few hours." Gerard tells him and leaves to go back to the other room. He turns around and walks out, leaving Mike to watch him and wonder about what he's going to be convicted of.

"Well done Gee," Frank smiles at him. Gerard takes a seat in the hopes of not blushing so hard he ends up turning the colour of his fucking hair. "This is Brian, he was just observing for a while."

"Hi." Gerard mumbles and grabs a pen and scribbles something on his arm.

"Spence, say what you were going to say earlier." Brendon shouts, holding a pen and pointing it at the man in the lab coat. Brian takes a seat, and everyone knows that Spencer's got something important to say.

"So, when you guys were at the GSK building, Patrick managed to bring a sample from Mike Duce's lab. After doing some analysis, the lab worked out it's the same compound that Ms Harrison was drugged with." Spencer puts his clipboard on the table and sits down. There's a collective silence, with a few people occasionally looking at Mike.

"That means he's guilty of at least one thing then. Gerard, what have you got?" Hayley asks him. Gerard scrunches his nose and glances over at Frank for confirmation, who nods and moves his chair around.

"Okay well throughout the recording he's showing signs of guilt. He's tense, skitterish, terse; just look at him now." Gerard waves a hand vaguely in the direction of the man in the other room.

"That might be because he's got a horde of FBI agents opposite him, analysing his every move." Brendon says snottily, earinng a look off Frank.

"We're hardly a horde, Brendon." Patrick remarks in an attempt to put a stop to his theatrics. Frank coughs awkwardly, obviously to try and get them to shut the hell up and listen to Gerard.

"But when I asked him to tell me the routine of his day when Mr Harrison was shot, he did it without going back on himself. He also did it backwards. It's incrediby difficult to recite your day backwards unless it's actually happened, or you've memorised it. He definitely hadn't come up with a fake day, becaus eyes were wandering." Gerard shows a few clips of the recording to back up his points. Brian and Frank are both slowly nodding as if in realisation. Their case just got more confusing, but they'll solve it.

"Wait though, aren't eyes wandering a sign of lying?" Patrick questions. Frank feels smart, he knows the answer to this one.

"No actually, they're more likely to be telling the truth if they do that." Frank tells him triumphantly. He grins proudly at Gerard, who rolls his eyes at him and kicks Frank's leg.

"Okay, we're clearly done down here. Can we please go and eat lunch? I'm hungry and I'm going to have a bitch fit if I don't get a meatball marinara sub soon." Brendon complains.

"A bitch fit? Who says that?" Frank snorts, his short stature shaking subtly.

"Every time you talk you have a bitch fit, Brendon." Gerard retorts as he hits Brendon with a file folder.

"That's not true; only when I talk to you." Brendon gives that obnoxious smile, a few strands of hair falling over his forehead as he stands up.

"Geez I feel so special, Brendon. You really know how to make a guy feel great." Gerard rolls his eyes at him as Frank pulls his arm and drags him out of the room. The other three quickly follow suit, and Brian thanks Frank and heads off in the opposite direction.

"You two are gross." Hayley announces when they're back in the elevator. Frank and Gerard flip their heads around to frown at her. There's practically no room in between them, and because of their height gap, from behind Frank looks like he's constantly gazing into Gerard's eyes. (Which, actually, isn't that far from the truth.)

"How?" Frank asks her.

"You're so in love with each other it's awful. Being in a room with you two is like, the epitome of terrible." Hayley whines at them.

"Well then, that's good for you then, because Gee and I are going out now. Try not to kill yourself guys." Gerard didn't know that was of the plan (he didn't even know there was a plan) but he doesn't complain when Frank takes his hand into his own when they get outside.

"This isn't weird, is it?" Frank asks him quietly, trying to reassure himself.

"Nah, I don't think so." Gerard says, pressing into Frank even more to try and keep them warm.

"Okay, cool. Are you even hungry?" Frank questions as he feels Gerard trying to get closer to him. Frank feels like a bomb's exploded inside his fucking stomach or something.

"No not really. I'm not as high maintenance as Brendon. Are you?" Gerard shoves his hands into his pocket and peers into a quaint little shop on the side of the road.

"No. I was just planning on going for a walk or something."

 

They end up making out in some alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter - as always, comments are always appreciated!!  
> I've got a few things to say:  
> 1\. A prequel is being written! It'll be called 'Did you ever love him do you know?' so look out for that.  
> 2\. I have a new music blog right [here,](http://punkwavemusic.wordpress.com/) which I'll be doing reviews and opinions on, etc. Feel free to follow it if you want.


End file.
